


Jumble

by musiclovingbitch



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:03:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclovingbitch/pseuds/musiclovingbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a pile of a couple of things that didn't fit anywhere. Over the years, it becomes a thing. One of many of their things. (Written for the 2015 Klaine Advent Challenge. Day 10:Jumble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jumble

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbetaed, so please notify me of any mistakes you find! Thank you in advance.

When Kurt and Blaine decided to move in together, they were pretty confident in their organising skills, and in the end, they succeeded in fitting their things together in a small space pretty well. But.

It wasn't something they had agreed upon or anything. Over time it came to be that there would be one drawer where everything they didn't know where to put went.

It was the bottom drawer in a dresser Carole had given them. They didn't put anything in it at first, as they had managed to fit find a place for everything without needing to use it. One day, though, when faced with the challenge of where to put a yo-yo he would never use, Blaine spontaneously threw it in the drawer and decided he would move it later. He didn't.

Gradually, as if by some unspoken agreement, everything ill-fitting with their home went there. Things joined the yo-yo one by one, creating a jumble of the randomest of objects.

Later in life, they decided that getting a house was the next step in their relationship, and after months of countless houses that weren't just right, they finally found the one. So, they took on the trememdous task of putting all their things in boxes.

Once again, they combined their organisational abilities and everything turned out okay. Mostly.

Ultimately, they agreed to just pack the contents of The Drawer in their own, seperate box.

When, a couple of years later a small voice asked what it was, after she'd seen one of her dads put something in it, Kurt named it on the spot.

"Well, it's Kurt, Blaine, and Tracey's Jumble Of Things, of course."

The two-year-old nodded seriously, as if commiting it to memory, and he and Blaine shared a laugh.

A few years after that it became Kurt, Blaine, Tracey and Hepburn's Jumble Of Things.

**Author's Note:**

> Also rebloggable on Tumblr at http://musiclovingbitch.tumblr.com/post/134918586475/jumble for anyone interested.


End file.
